Timon Claus is Coming to Town
Cast *Baby Kris Kringle - Yakky Doodle *Young Kris Kringle - Huckle Cat (Busytown) *Kris Kringle - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Santa Claus - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Jessica - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Mrs. Claus - Miss Piggy (Muppets) *S.D. Kluger - The Pink Panther *Topper the Penguin - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *The Winter Warlock - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Grimsby - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Tanta Kringle - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) *The Doctor - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *The Kringle Brothers - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Owl, and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Scenes #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 1 - Newsreel/Introduction #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 2 - Yakky Doodle #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 3 - Making Toys/"The First Toymakers to the King" #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 4 - Timon Starts His Journey #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 5 - Timon Comes to Town/"No More Toymakers to the King" #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 6 - Meet Marlene/"Be Prepared to Pay" #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 7 - Timon in Trouble #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 8 - Ben Ali Gator Turns Good/"One Foot in Front of the Other" #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 9 - The Magic Snowball/Timon Delivers More Toys #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 11 - "My World is Beginning Today" #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 12 - Marlene's Escape Plan/Timon Grows Whiskers #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 13 - Timon Changes His Name/Timon and Marlene's "Wedding Song" #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 14 - New Home/Kermit Makes a Resolution #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 15 - Finale #Timon Claus is Coming to Town Part 16 - End Credits Gallery Yakky Doodle in Yakky Doodle.jpg|Yakky Doodle as Baby Kris Kringle HuckleCat.png|Huckle Cat as Young Kris Kringle Timon.jpg|Timon as Kris Kringle Kermit the Frog.png|Kermit the Frog as Santa Claus Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Jessica Miss Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy as Mrs. Claus Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as S.D. Kluger Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Topper the Penguin Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as the Winter Warlock Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Burgermeister Meisterburger Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as Grimsby Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as Tanta Kringle Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as the Doctor Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Piglet.png|Piglet, Tigger.jpg|Tigger, Char_17189.jpg|Owl, and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as the Kringle Brothers Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg|The Weasels as Burgermeister's Soldiers Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movies Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Clause is Comin' to Town Movies Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Movie Spoofs